Applications are increasingly providing complex graphical user interfaces to obtain information from a user. With such applications, a large number of graphical user interface elements may be simultaneously displayed even if they are not required for a particular task. Such an inclusion of non-essential input elements within the graphical user interface may result in decreased usability and/or increase an amount of time required to provide requested information.